Harry's neuer Fan
by SIM1
Summary: Harry hat einen neuen Fan? Mit dieser Person hätte niemand gerechnet.


**HARRY'S GRÖSSTER FAN**

Autor: Simarillion

Pairing: H/D

Rating: PG-13

Inhalt: Harry hat einen neuen Fan?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Feinde und Freunde sind Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich bekomme kein Geld für diese Geschichte und schreibe sie nur für meine kleine Schwester. ;)

################################################################################################################################################

**Kapitel Eins**

****

Ein gequältes Stöhnen, zu mehr war Draco nicht mehr fähig. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er dieses Gequassel und nervige Gelaber ertragen müssen. Würde das nie ein Ende nehmen? Das war einfach unerträglich!

„Und Fabienne hat gesagt, dass in _La Lune _stand wie man am Besten Autogramme bekommt. Man muß nämlich…."

Draco schaltete einfach ab und ignorierte die nervigen ‚Geräusche' im Hintergrund. Seit zwei Wochen! Zwei Wochen! Seit Colette zu Besuch gekommen war. Seine Cousine war zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, Narzissas Schwester Andromeda zu Besuch und seit sie hier war es für sie nur ein Thema gegeben. HARRY POTTER.

Es war unglaublich aber dieser schwarzhaarige Struwwelpeter war das einzige Thema gewesen, dass es gegeben hatte. Draco wünschte dieser narbengesichtigen Plage ein möglichst baldiges, qualvolles Ableben. Nicht genug damit, dass dieser Möchtegern Retter der Zauberwelt, ihn während der Schule nervte, nein, nun musste er auch noch während den Ferien Lobeshymnen auf ihn ertragen.

„Sag mal, könnten wir morgen zur Winkelgasse gehen?"

Das war verdächtig . Kein Harry Potter, süß, cool oder genial im Satz? Kein Autgramm oder sonstiger Fanartikel? Was hatte die Kleine vor?

„Suzette hat mir nämlich erzählt, dass Harry Potter in der Woche vor dem Schulbeginn in der Winkelgasse seine Einkäufe tätigt."

Am liebsten hätte Draco jetzt Colette ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext. Das war zu viel. Noch ein einziges mal dieses verfluchte H-Wort und er würde für seine Handlungen keine Verantwortung mehr übernehmen können. Ein einziges Mal noch….

„Wahrscheinlich wird Harry morgen auch unterwegs sein. Oh vielleicht werde ich ihn morgen treffen!"

Anscheinend hatte sie endlich das laute Zähneknirschen über ihr Geplapper gehört und bemerkt dass Rückzug angesagt war. Vielleicht war es aber auch der tötende Blick den Draco  ihr zuwarf. Auf jeden Fall, bevorzugte Colette einen Rückzug dem wahrscheinlichem Mord, der sonst verübt würde.

„Ich frage einfach Maman, ob der mich morgen auf die Winkelgase begleiten darfst." Und weg war sie.

Zurück blieb nur ein vor Wut schäumender Draco, der darüber nachsinnte, ob es wohl bis morgen möglich war eine neue Familie zu finden. Irgendwo in der Pampas? Weit, weit weg von bekloppten Helden und hysterischen Fangirls? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einen großen Teil seiner wohlverdienten Sommerpause damit verbringen würde, sich den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch der Harry Potter Fangemeinde anhören würde. Was war denn bitte so toll an dieser dürren Klappergestalt? Sein gekonnt nicht vorhandener Haarschnitt? Seine Brille? Seine nervige Gesellschaft, bestehend aus _‚Ich-weiß-alles-Granger'_ _und ‚Ich-weiß-nichts-Weasly'_? Wohl kaum. Draco  konnte sich einfach nicht erklären welcher dieser unzähligen unsympathischen Eigenschaften, er dieses dubiose Vergnügen verdankte. Also ehrlich.

Mit einem mehr als wütenden Gesichtsausdruck verließ er das Wohnzimmer und schlenderte den Korridor entlang. Eins war auf jedem Fall gewiss, er würde nie und nimmer morgen Potter verfolgen um ihn bei seinen Schuleinkäufen zu ‚bewundern'! Das wäre ja noch  das Schönste. Sollte Colette doch alleine oder mit ihrer Mutter dorthin gehen.

Doch leider war im das Glück anscheinend nicht hold. Kaum bog Draco um die Ecke, um in Richtung Garten zu gehen, als auch schon seine Mutter auf ihn zukam.

„Draco, Liebling." Narzissa winkte ihn näher. „Colette würde sich wirklich sehr darüber freuen, wenn der mit ihr morgen die Winkelgasse gesuchen würdest. Sie möchte gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Wie bitte?! Mehr Zeit ….?! Dieses kleine Biest! „Aber…"

„Sei so nett und gehe mit ihr dort hin, ja?"

„Aber…"

„Danke, Draco." Und schon war Narzissa wieder auf dem Weg zurück in den grünen Salon, wo sie und Andromeda Tee hatten und tratschten.

Also wirklich! Das war die Höhe! Diese kleine Bestie hatte ihn ja ganz schön rangekriegt. Mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen? Das war ja lachhaft. Das einzige das Colette interessierte war eine Person und die war mit Sicherheit kein Malfoy. Na großartig , somit konnte Draco sich ja schon mal auf einen Harryreichen Tag morgen freuen.

Verärgert stapfte er aus dem Haus.

(tbc)


End file.
